Escape
Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina knocked on Hela's door, tears in her eyes* Hela! Hela Hyde: *Hela jumped at the sudden noise, knocking over her chair as she jolted to her feet.* What do you want, pipsqueak? *She snapped, her voice quavering at first. Her nerves were becoming frayed from a mix of exhaustion and nightmares.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *rubbed her eyes* I had a scary thought... When is Helen coming back...? Hela Hyde: Helen...? *She took a breath in, slowly approaching the door.* I could let you see here now if you want... Ms Elaina Hyde: Really? *her eyes lit up* thanks! Hela Hyde: Of course... Besides, I think need a break anyways... *She silently grasped the doorknob, waiting for the second the door unlocked.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay! *smiles, her eyes still teary* Hela Hyde: *Taking a deep breath, she fought to keep her voice steady. She was so close...* Are you coming in or not, pipsqueak...? The key should be out there somewhere... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh! Right, I forgot! *giggles. Stupid Elaina, the door was locked! She got the key and unlocked it* okay! Hela Hyde: Thanks, Elaina... *She grinned, yanking the door open and shoving the blonde aside before taking off down the hall. Laughing, she let out a sigh of relief, glad to finally have gotten out of her room... And with Jasper and Catt nowhere to be seen, perhaps this time she could actually get away!* Ms Elaina Hyde: *falls on the floor and whimpers, heartbroken and starting to cry* I'm so stupid! I should've known... *stands and runs to find Jasper or Catt* Jasper Jekyll: ( By some stroke of luck, she runs straight into an opposite facing Jasper. The giant whips around, crash helmet appearing. ) WHOSE THERE? Oh. It's you. (Just as soon as it appears, the helmet vanishes into thin air. ) Ms Elaina Hyde: *jumps and starts to cry* I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I was excited... H-Hela said sh-she would l-let me see H-Helen... I l-let her out... Jasper Jekyll: ( Amber eyes narrow, the fire in them intensifying . ) You did what? Ms Elaina Hyde: *she winced and whimpered again* I'm really sorry... Jasper Jekyll: Outta my way! ( Jasper shoves her aside, briskly striding off into the distance. ) Ms Elaina Hyde: whimpers oh... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hela Hyde: *She continued to run, only stopping once she knew she was near the exit... Except, she wasn't. Somewhere along the way, she took a wrong turn or missed a landmark.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina looked around, eventually just looking for anyone at all, tears in her eyes. She hated herself for what she did* Hela Hyde: *Hela tried to retrace her steps, winding up more confused than before. It had been too long since she walked throughout the Society, she couldn't remember the right way...* Ms Elaina Hyde: *runs right into her and whimpered, scowling and trying to pull her to the ground where she couldn't do any harm* you '''tricked' me!!!!'' Hela Hyde: Let go of me, brat! *Snarls and struggles to break free, kicking her knee. Her heart began to race, out of practice.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Ow! No! Jasper Jekyll: ( Before she has a chance to react any further, a familiar meaty arm coils itself around Hela's neck. A hand comes up and pins her head into the tightly constricting arm, causing a stranglehold. ) Who are YOU calling brat, brat? Obtained From Role-playing Page for pg. 64! Category:Main Plot Category:Actions Have Consequences